Delusions of a Broken Heart
by TheDragonsApocalypse
Summary: SasuHina One Shot. Short story of how they came to be. Maybe a little Angst. Sorry about that.


_**Delusions of a Broken Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Naruto **nor the **Characters** in this story. **Masashi Kishimoto** owns them. I'm just burrowing without permission. The **Story Idea **belongs to me. Thank you for reading. Please listen to this while reading. /watch?vvtaJjtO5Vug

_**I was really never that Romantic, Charming, Selfless, hero that girls daydreamed about. Nor was I anything that you would really like in a guy. **_

"Sasuke! Sasuke lets go over there. It's a perfect place to see the fire works. Won't you Agree?" A beautiful pink-haired kunoichi said, Holding onto his arm.

"Hn" Was his only reply to her statement as he silently followed where she lead.

_**But girls and women alike flocked to me. Each with their own desire to be with me. Each thinking they could melt my icy and stone heart, and cure what mysterious illness ailed me. Part of me goes out to them for trying to help. Another thought they were fools. **_

"I know you don't like sweets sasuke, But I made these myself. I used half the sugar normal people add. Can you try them please?" Sakura had let go of his arm long enough to retrieve said sweet.

"It's Strawberry Daifuku. I hope you like it Sasuke." She held it up to him. He looked at it queerly before he took the chop sticks from inside the box. He took the smallest one he could find.

"I tried it." He said, Swallowing the bitterly sweet piece.

"Well?" She asked, with hope in her sea foam green eyes. He shook his head no and she lowered her head, saddened that she had failed.

"Well, at least you tried it Sasuke." She smiled brightly at him. She tried to hide the hurt. He said nothing beside her and watched the sky.

_**It's funny. The girl that had been chasing after me since child hood couldn't figure out my favorite treat, but Hinata had accidently guessed my favorite treat after a week of dating. It was an odd and I guess funny irony.**_

"Hinata, What do you have there?" He asked, still leaning against the tree.

"Umm, Sliced T-t-tomato's with Lemon j-j-juice and salt." She blushed nervously.

"Can I have some?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

_**It was the best treat I've had in years even though it was so simple. After that, She made them often to take on missions with me. She was always thinking of me.**_

_**I hadn't been back for more than a week in Konoha, but it was like I had never left. I was on a strict leash and no one trusted me. Not like they had before but with the label 'traitor', it was more so. Sakura confronted me once again about her feelings but this was different. She did not seek the same feeling back, but sought conclusion. I said yes to her date so that she could move on with her life. I would never love her like that. She knew. **_

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled at me. She put the box down and away before staring up at the sky. Bright hues of colors splayed across the sky like a painter with a blank canvas. Her kimono was a soft red with white blossoms. His was simply dark blue.

_**That was the first and last date I ever had with Sakura. She finally felt that she could move on with her life now. I still spoke to her and her boyfriend Naruto. We were all still close. But they were closer. I didn't mind. I had never wanted to be apart of that. I was a loner. An avenger. **_

The streets were quiet on this cold autumn day. He walked silently through town, picking up what he needed. The wind blew harshly through the market streets. The hustle that usually was around was dissipating as the rays of light lowered from the sky. A strike of blueish purple crossed his path. He wasn't quite sure if he had seen it or not, but quickly moved on his way.

_**This was my first unofficial run in with her. Just a strike that randomly caught my eye. How it has stayed vivid all this time is a mystery to me. But it is one I wish to never solve and to cherish forever. **_

Sakura and Naruto's wedding was approaching fast. How long had it been since his and Sakura's date? How the time flew quickly and swiftly. Three years had gone by and he was still the same as ever. The wedding was at eight. It was now four. He had four hours to be ready. He silently got ready in his empty cold house.

"Now where's the gift." he spoke the question out loud only to quiet the deafening silence that filled the Uchiha mansion. He looked at his watch and quickly headed out the door in a dash.

_**It was ironic how our first encounter would be there. I never saw it coming. How enchanting she looked in the pale lavender dress. She stood out like an angel. Her hair hanging lightly around her face. It was hard to escape her lavender tinted eyes. She was outright beautiful to me, though she had very common features. I couldn't say my palms got sweaty, a lump got in my throat, or that I fell in love at first sight. It was simply that I saw her there and her plain beauty caught my attention briefly. **_

He stood next to Naruto, he was after all the best man. Ino stood next to Sakura, being the maid of honor. The other three grooms men were Gaara, Kiba, and Rock Lee. The three other brides maids were Temari, Hinata, and Ten Ten. Sasuke's eyes caught sight of hinata's. She wasn't staring at him, She was simply watching Sakura and Naruto with love lorn eyes. Sasuke racked his brain to think of who she was, but not a name popped into place. He decided to forget about it and continue to watch the ceremony.

"I do" Replied Naruto to the monk.

"I do" Sakura said. With that, the two kissed. Hinata now held tears in her eyes, but no one would have guessed it was from her heart breaking. Sakura linked arms with naruto as they walked away. Sasuke with Ino, Gaara with Temari, Hinata with Kiba, and Ten Ten with Lee. They all made their way to Ichiraku's ramen house where the reception would be.

_**I hadn't realized then how much she would mean to me. But do any of us really do? The circumstances on how we became close were random and unexpected, like destiny weaving it's web for us to follow. How foolish it makes me sound, but it's the only words I know to use. **_

She was to the one to catch the bouquet. It was ironic because she didn't even line up for it. It had bounced of her head and onto her lap. Sakura hadn't really known her own strength counting hinata sat forty feet away from them. He in turn was to catch Sakura's under garment. How red he turned to have it hit him square in the face. Both Naruto and Kiba had bursted into fits of laughter. Sakura had to stop Naruto with a punch while poor Hinata tried to stop Kiba with kind words.

"Please Kiba-kun, I-I-It's not nice to l-l-laugh." Her stuttered sentence came out like a gentle song. Kiba almost instantly stopped laughing in mid sentence. Something about that sentence seemed heart broken. The words weren't, but the voice was.

_**How strange it is to look back on it now. How ignorant I was of her suffering. Hn. I guess I am a cold hearted bastard. It's odd how she could see right through to me, without even trying. She didn't have to even use her blood-line trait. **_

"You two know the rules. Both of you have to dance together." Ino smiled and pushed them together.

"Technically they don't." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"He caught Sakura's panties. She got the Bouquet. It's the rules." Replied Ino. Hinata's face was a shade of crimson and Sasuke's stoic. Ino compelled him to grab her hand and he did. The music played and so they danced.

_**I admit at first I thought she was a fan. Until I saw how reluctant she was to take my head. It was a bit agitating to have her be so shy and afraid of me.**_

They danced slowly and not to close together. A slight growl played on Sasuke's lips. He continued to dance with her and she with him, both slowly moving ttogether like a force pulling them. Something compelled them to dance, even when the music stopped. It was the beginning to a future no one saw coming. Everyone stared at them. And for once, Hinata didn't blush under the attention.

_**Her scent was of Jasmine that night. How when I smell it today, I think of then. I found out many dates later that her sister, Hanabi became the heir of Hyuga. Her father was dying of some strange illness at the time. He must of still held some love for his oldest daughter because for the night of her marking, He begged them not to. **_

"Have her live outside the Hyuga Mansion. Let her live her own life. Let her be free. I see now she is stronger than all of us.To have compassion in a place that allows none, is strength. Leave my daughter alone."

_**And so, She was let free. She was free to do as she choose, but having been raised a ninja, she remained. I never understood how she could be so compassionate. How she could love life so much. How I could never understand were her strength came from, until she told me one night.**_

"I loved him. I admired him. He was my strength, My hope, My will to live on. I knew then that I wanted to be like him. So, I trained hard to be like him. It sometimes felt like I hadn't improved at all. Some days I felt like giving up. But I didn't. For Naruto, I didn't." She stopped and looked out their bedroom window.

"Continue Hinata." He said, Wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"The same day I found strength to tell him, Is the same day I saw Sakura say yes to his questioning of a date. I felt my heart shatter then as it did when they got married. I was happy for them, but that didn't ease the pain in my heart. " She said, Tears peaking out.

"Hn." He held her close as she cried slightly.

_**That night, was our first night of intercourse. It wasn't sex, because that was meaningless. It wasn't love making because the love was already their. It was the intercourse of our two souls becoming one. Maybe I am a romantic at heart. But I'll never truly say yes Many blissful weeks passed after that. Neither one of us thought of marriage. We both had silently made our vows and we were happy. Then the mission came.**_

"I have a mission for you both. I need you to retrieve a stolen scroll from a group of rogue ninja thieves in the mountain side. It's doesn't sound to difficult but be prepared for anything. If anything comes up that shows you that it is too dangerous to stay, get out of there." Tsunade said. Hinata bowed as did Sasuke.

"Y-y-yes Hokage" Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke said nothing.

_**If I had known this would be the last time I see her alive. .. . The last time I would hold her. I would have begged the hokage to send me alone. Oh Hinata, forgive me. It was my fault. We were overwhelmed by these ninja. I had not realized they were surviving members of the sound. If I had known. . . **_

"Hinata look out!" He screamed, Shoving a kunai into the throat of a sound ninja. He took a quick two steps back before making the fire-breathe jutsu. Hinata was backed into the corner bleeding. A kunai was caught in her shoulder and Sasuke was too far away to reach her.

"Hmm, How would you like to die little girl?" A tall red haired one asked. She coughed and took a gentle fist stance. The man laughed and they fought. Sasuke tried to run to her but he was getting cornered by the red heads four goons. Sasuke watched as they dueled. In the midst of it, Hinata managed to hit a weakest point, the heart. With the man's dying strength, He picked hinata up by her neck and threw her down the mountain ledge.

"No! Hinata." Sasuke screamed, Watching her like a butterfly gracefully dance down the side of the mountain. But Hinata wasn't a butterfly, and she wasn't dancing. Sasuke quickly finished off the last one before racing down the mountain. He cursed himself for having not been there sooner. When he arrived, Hinata's broken body lay at the bottom, Oddly enough in a peaceful position.

"Hinata." he cupped her head gently, She felt so light in his arms. Perhaps because her soul no longer inhabited it. Tears streamed down his face.

"Oh Hinata." He squeezed her close to his chest and rocked back and forth.

"Why. . . Why you. Why not me. " He stroked her hair and pushed as much of it out of her face. Her blood still flooded out, but it was obvious she was dead.

_**My Angel flew to heaven that day. My sunny place turned to rain and darkness. I don't know much after that. I went to Konoha in a daze. Some felt sorry, others blamed me. I remember Sakura coming over every day with Naruto to make sure I ate. Sakura usually left in tears with Naruto crying as well. It was all my fault she died. **_

"Sasuke please, Come out. Hinata wouldn't want you to stay like this. She wouldn't want to burden you or make you sad. You know this. She loved you dearly Sasuke. Live your life for both her and you." Sakura cried. Naruto held her.

"Come on Sasuke-Teme. You can't feel bad for yourself and hide in here all day. Come on you Bastard, stop feeling sorry and live for Hinata." Naruto was screaming. Sasuke just turned his head and glared.

"You don't know what it feels like Naruto. . . To lose everything you love for a second time. You don't know what it's like to be the reason she's not here. Do you know she was pregnant? Hmm? Did you?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura cried harder. Naruto held some tears.

"We all loved her too Teme. You weren't the only one." With that, Naruto carried Sakura out. Sasuke looked down at the scroll he found hidden in a drawer. The one that said she was pregnant. Pregnant with his baby.

"Oh Hinata." his tears fell on it. He stood up and walked over to his things. He picked up a painting of her and put it down before writing something. He then got dressed and left the house.

_**Amaterasu, Mother to us all, Please guide my soul to Hinata's. Guide me once more to my sunny place as I stand here, the place were hinata was moments before her death. Turn my body into flowers for the earth, and guide me soul to her.**_

The next day, Sasuke's body was found at the foot of the mountain were hinata died. Flowers seemed to have surrounded his body, and the sun shown so bright that day. Not a cloud in the sky.

Authors Notes: I know it's angst and kind of stupid. I had a dream like this. Probably from playing to much Okami and reading to much Naruto. I hope you guys like it though. I hope it's at least a good story if not a little sad. I hope I don't make anyone cry. (Either it from being good or terrible.) Please leave me reviews on what you think.


End file.
